Giant Monster Mode
The power to undergo a transformation into a form with giant monster-like abilities, powers, skills, and traits. Variation of Beast Mode. Also Called * Giant Monster Form * Kaiju Form/Mode Capabilities The user is able to enter a state which allows for the abilities, skills, and traits of a giant monster/kaiju creature with giant monster capabilities and powers that transcend all of the user's basic limits whether physical, spiritual, mental and so on. Applications * Enhanced Body/Supernatural Body * Monster Physiology * Unnatural Size Associations * Beast Mode * Dragon Morphing * Earth-Bound Physiology * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Giant Monster Physiology * Mode Switching Limitations * May hinder the user's speed and movement. Known Users Known Objects * Giant's Mask (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Gallery Armored Titan's appearance.png|The Armored Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Reiner Braun. Attack Titan.png|The Attack Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Eren Yeager. Grisha's Titan.png|The Attack Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Grisha Yeager. Eren Kruger's Attack Titan.jpg|The Attack Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Eren Kruger. Beast Titan.png|The Beast Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Zeke Yeager. Colossal Titan reappears.png|The Colossus Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Bertolt Hoover. Colossus Armin.png|The Colossus Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Armin Arlert Female Titan.png|The Female Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Annie Leonhart. Frieda's Titan.png|The Founding Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Frieda Reiss. Ymir's Jaw Titan.png|The Jaw Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Ymir. War Hammer Titan.jpg|The Warhammer Titan (Attack on Titan), as used by Lady Tybur. Ymir Fritz Founding Titan.png|Ymir Fritz (Attack on Titan) the original holder of the Founding Titan's power and the first Titan. Poww Calderon.png|Choe Neng Poww (Bleach) in his released form, Calderon. Yammy.jpg|Yammy Llargo (Bleach) in his released form, Ira.... Yammy Enraged.png|....and later his Enraged Form. Saiyan Great Apes.gif|While under a full moon, Tailed Saiyans (Dragon Ball series) can transform into gigantic, ape-like monsters called Oozaru/Great Apes. Goku's Great Ape Rampage (Dragon Ball Z).gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) in his Oozaru/Great Apes form. Vegeta's Great Ape Oozaru.gif|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) in his Oozaru/Great Apes form Super Suu vs Nega Suu.png|Suu (Monster Musume), a Slime, once again transforming into her gigantic "Super Suu" form to fight another colossal Slime. Sengoku (One Piece) daibotsu loom.gif|Living up to his nickname of the Buddha, Sengoku (One Piece) assume his Giant Buddha form. Kaido's Dragon Form.png|While already quite large, Kaido (One Piece) can turn into an enormous and destructive dragon. Saturn transforms.gif|After his Darkness ÄRM, Finsternis was destroyed, the ÄRM's compensation transformed Saturn (Marchen Awakens Romance) into a giant, rampaging beast. Landar_Monster.png|Members of Cosmo's species (Sonic X) can assume giant monstrous forms using Mover Mode, Multi-Farious (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters).jpeg|Multi-Farious (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters) Giant Link.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) wearing the Giant's Mask. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Forms Category:Physiology Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries